<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of misery by Scott_Summers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609917">Heart of misery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers'>Scott_Summers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная. Скотт Саммерс и Джеймс Логан впервые встречаются в школе Завьера: они прибывают туда одновременно, и им обоим восемнадцать лет. И они совершенно друг другу не нравятся.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Останавливается мотоцикл.<br/>Шуршит шинами, уезжая, рейсовый автобус.<br/>На обочине остаются двое, смотрят друг на друга пристально, исподлобья.<br/>Им лет восемнадцать, этим мальчишкам. Один лохматый, едва ли знакомый с расческой, на щеках - бачки, из-под воротника фланелевой клетчатой рубахи вылетел армейский жетон с гравировкой; второй аккуратен, даже приличен, но одежда не новая, и дужка очков с непрозрачными красными стеклами перехвачена скотчем над ухом.<br/>- Ты что, слепой? - щурясь, спрашивает первый.<br/>- Можно сказать и так, - угрюмо отвечает второй.<br/>- К Завьеру? - первый кивает на ворота школы, на калитку, доверчиво распахнутую для посетителей.<br/>- Да, - неохотно говорит второй.<br/>- Я Логан, - первый перекатывает во рту жевательную резинку. - Росомаха.<br/>- Саммерс, - второй начинает сутулиться. - Скотт Саммерс.<br/>Они не обмениваются рукопожатием, но Логан закатывает мотоцикл за калитку, вынимает ключи из замка, и к дому они идут вместе, даже рядом. Обоим не по себе, хоть они этого и не показывают.<br/>Завьер встречает их на крыльце, смотрит снизу вверх. Хромированное инвалидное кресло блестит на солнце, и Логан снова щурится. Саммерсу все равно, он в очках.<br/>- Добро пожаловать, - говорит Завьер. - Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится.</p>
<p>Саммерс выше Логана на полголовы, как минимум, но он не часто подходит к Росомахе так близко, чтобы можно было сравнить. Причина ясна всем: они делят девчонку. Еще они делят внимание профессора, но об этом оба стараются молчать и даже не думать, а вот расположение Джин можно и обсудить. Даже нужно.<br/>- Ты ей не пара, - говорит Саммерс мрачно.<br/>- А ты, типа, пара, - хмыкает насмешливо Логан. - Девчонки любят сильных парней, а не ботаников вроде тебя.<br/>- Я тебя предупредил, - произносит Саммерс с нажимом.<br/>Вместо ответа Логан выбрасывает кулак, и вылетевшие когти примерно на дюйм втыкаются в стену гаража. Бетонную стену, надо заметить.<br/>Оставшаяся на коже ссадина мгновенно зарастает. Логан втягивает когти и ухмыляется:<br/>- Я тебя тоже, - он демонстративно жует резинку. - Я тебя тоже.</p>
<p>Под Рождество они все-таки дерутся. Логан не бьет Саммерса, чтобы ненароком не выпустить когти, только толкает, но Скотт отлетает к стене и с трудом удерживается на ногах.<br/>- Хватит, прекратите! - кричит Джин.<br/>- Ты меня достал, ублюдок, - цедит Логан сквозь зубы, не обращая на нее внимания.<br/>- От ублюдка слышу, - Саммерс не говорит, а выплевывает слова, кривит рот. - Все, что ты можешь, это применять силу и оскорблять. Давай, ударь меня, продемонстрируй всем, какой ты крутой!<br/>- Еще руки пачкать, - яростно фыркает Логан.<br/>- Или боишься, что я сдачи дам?.. - предполагает Саммерс. В ответ Логан все-таки бьет. Саммерс пытается уклониться, но не успевает, и кулак Логана буквально давит в пластиковую крошку очки на лице Скотта.<br/>Комнату на мгновение освещает ослепительный алый луч. Логана отбрасывает к противоположной стене, и на светлом дереве расцветает кровавая клякса, такая же алая, как свет, полыхающий в глазах Саммерса.<br/>В следующую секунду Саммерс зажмуривается и для верности прижимает к глазам ладонь. Ноги как будто не держат его, он прислоняется к стене, сползает по ней на пол.<br/>У другой стены на полу сидит Логан, и запекшаяся рана на его щеке - лазерный луч раскроил ему скулу, снес ухо и выбрил полосу на голове, - медленно затягивается.<br/>В наступившей тишине шепот Джин кажется криком.<br/>- Господи Боже мой!.. - она стискивает кулаки. - Господи Боже... - и вдруг по-настоящему кричит, заставляя Саммерса вздрогнуть, а Логана - поморщиться и прижать ладони к ушам - к целому правому и огрызку левого.<br/>- Профессор! - заходится Джин. - Профессор!!!</p>
<p>В этот день и на следующий Саммерс действительно ходит, как слепой, с завязанными платком глазами, затем Распутин привозит из города заказ: металлические очки, больше похожие на прибор для просмотра слайдов, с узкой прорезью, забранной красным кварцем. Саммерс надевает, трясет головой, проверяя, не свалятся ли.<br/>Новые очки держатся плотно.<br/>- Спасибо, профессор, - убитым голосом говорит Саммерс.<br/>- Я всегда рад помочь тебе, Скотт, - Завьер улыбается.<br/>- А ухо у Росомахи уже отросло, - добавляет Распутин. Саммерс болезненно морщится.<br/>- Я пойду, - он неловко поводит плечом. У дверей он оборачивается.<br/>- Спасибо, профессор, - благодарит он. - Спасибо, что не выгнали меня. И простите. Я клянусь, этого больше не повторится.<br/>Он спускается вниз, проходит мимо Логана как мимо пустого места.<br/>- Клевые очки, - в спину ему говорит Логан. Саммерс не оборачивается, даже ухом не ведет, и Логан замолкает.</p>
<p>Больше Саммерс на провокации не поддается, хотя шутки Логана становятся все злее, а временами он скатывается на откровенные грубости и рукоприкладство, но Саммерс только поправляет очки и отворачивается, даже ничего не отвечает. Он вообще не разговаривает с Логаном. Даже по делу - потому что, собственно, у него не может быть никаких дел с этим парнем.<br/>Логан бесится, это видно всем. Джин, брошенная обоими, скучает и флиртует с ле Бо.<br/>Саммерсу наплевать. Он озабочен самоконтролем.<br/>Логану наплевать. Он занят попытками разрушить самоконтроль Саммерса к чертовой матери.</p>
<p>Саммерс первый раз подходит к Логану на прощеное воскресенье, останавливается в паре шагов перед ним, а затем внезапно поднимает руку и снимает очки. Логан отшатывается, но глаза Саммерса плотно закрыты. Под веками переливаются алые искры, и Логан приоткрывает рот, как завороженный, наблюдая за этим живым пламенем.<br/>- Это первое, за что я прошу прощения, - говорит Саммерс ровно. - Я не хотел вынудить тебя опасаться меня, но очки закрывают половину лица, многие понимают меня превратно, не видя моей мимики.<br/>- Ха!.. - все, что Логан находит, чтобы сказать в ответ.<br/>- Но пришел я не за этим, - так же спокойно продолжает Саммерс. - Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то, что не успел тогда вовремя зажмуриться и не отвернулся. Мне очень жаль, что я тебя ранил, и я надеюсь, что ты меня простишь.<br/>Он замолкает, и Логан не сразу понимает, что это все, что это конец тирады.<br/>И теряется.<br/>- Ты дурак, что ли? - грубо спрашивает он, наконец. - У меня все зажило раньше, чем тебе новые очки привезли.<br/>- Это означает, что я прощен? - чрезмерно вежливо уточняет Саммерс.<br/>- Да пошел ты на хер! - огрызается Логан, разворачивается и уходит, отчего-то чувствуя себя так, словно дезертирует из действующей армии, и ему приходится несколько раз ударить кулаком в бетонную стену гаража, прежде чем боль смывает остатки этого неприятного ощущения.</p>
<p>Однажды, уже после, Логан видит странную вещь. Он снова хамит Саммерсу, это вошло у него в привычку, и уходит, но затем, вспомнив, что забыл в гостиной куртку, возвращается - тихо, почти бесшумно, и вот тогда он видит, стоя за углом, как Саммерс прижимается лбом к стене, а затем с силой бьет по ней кулаком и морщится, закусывает от боли губу.<br/>Логан таращится на это, приоткрыв рот от удивления, а Саммерс поднимает разбитую руку и стирает выползшую из-под очков слезу, затем вытаскивает из кармана платок, заматывает кровящую ладонь, поворачивается, и Логан видит, что на щеке у него осталось пятно крови.<br/>Отчего-то он не может позволить, чтобы кто-то другой увидел это проявление слабости несгибаемого гордого Саммерса.<br/>- Куртку забыл, - говорит он, входя в гостиную. Саммерс вздрагивает, но Логан не обращает на это внимания, останавливается рядом с ним и, облизав палец, стирает кровь со щеки Скотта, поясняя: - Пятно.<br/>Саммерс долго молчит. Логан пытается угадать, о чем он думает, но проклятые металлические очки и в самом деле закрывают половину лица.<br/>А Саммерс рефлексирует. Он понимает, Логан видел эту дурацкую выходку, но понимает и то, что Логан не стал ни насмехаться, ни издеваться, и не находит этому объяснения, а соответственно, не находит и слов для ответа.<br/>- Спасибо, - произносит он, наконец, и сам чувствует, что голос звучит жалобно.<br/>Но Логан все еще не смеется.<br/>- Всегда, - бросает он, пожимает плечами и вот теперь только уходит. Совсем уходит.<br/>Так и не забрав из гостиной куртку.</p>
<p>- Профессор, - просит Саммерс, - сделайте что-нибудь! Я схожу с ума...<br/>- Профессор, - часом раньше мучительно выдавливает из себя Логан, - я не понимаю, что со мной происходит.<br/>Завьер "отпускает грехи" обоим, находит нужные слова утешения, гладит по голове Саммерса, когда тот приседает перед его инвалидным креслом, и по руке - Логана, когда тот вцепляется в поручень кресла, и поручень гнется под его пальцами.<br/>Им становится легче. Ему - нет, но он всегда рад, что может помочь детям.<br/>Впрочем, после их исповедей он отчетливо понимает, что они уже далеко не дети.</p>
<p>Логан дрочит в ванной, а потом плачет от злости и бессилия, и теплая вода смывает слезы раньше, чем он сам понимает, что они текут по щекам. Он ненавидит то, что с ним происходит, но ничего не может с этим поделать.<br/>Прежде его возбуждали мысли о Джин, но это давно в прошлом.<br/>Теперь у него встает, когда он думает о высокомерном придурке Саммерсе.<br/>И с этими мыслями Логан сидит под душем очень, очень долго.</p>
<p>Саммерс лежит под самолетом, изучая содержимое щитка на черном металлическом брюхе, но глаза его ничего не видят.<br/>Саммерс вспоминает совет профессора - поговорить с Логаном. Рассказать ему все.<br/>А Скотт не может этого сделать. Не может заставить себя открыть рот, когда видит этого парня перед собой.<br/>После того, как Логан стирает кровь с его щеки, Саммерс думает о нем каждый день. Он засыпает и просыпается с его именем в голове, он учится и выполняет работу по дому машинально, механически.<br/>Он скучает, когда Логан прогуливает уроки.<br/>Он полюбил вдруг смотреть телевизор по вечерам, потому что Логан смотрит.<br/>Саммерс закрывает глаза и снимает очки, чешет нежную кожу нижних век, сопревшую от проложенного замшей металла, и в этот момент, когда он беззащитен и беспомощен, рядом раздается голос.<br/>- Помочь? - говорит Логан.</p>
<p>Он надувает пузырь из жевательной резинки и громко хлопает им.<br/>Саммерс вздрагивает и больно ударяется рукой об опору икс-джета.<br/>- В чем помочь-то? - сердито спрашивает он, поспешно надевая очки. - Глаза почесать, что ли?<br/>Он чувствует себя так, словно Логан поймал его с поличным на чем-то предосудительном.<br/>- Почему нет?.. - Логан флегматичен как никогда. Он знает, Саммерс его не раскусит, но Логану до чертиков погано, ему плохо и одиноко так, как не было ни разу в жизни, если не считать того момента, когда, разрывая кожу, впервые вырвались на волю когти.<br/>Саммерс поворачивает к нему лицо и замирает, не зная, как расценивать это заявление, и тогда Логан протягивает руку и осторожно снимает с него очки, а другой рукой проводит по скулам, по четкой границе между летним загаром и бледными веками.<br/>И у него снова встает - как вчера, позавчера и неделю назад.<br/>Он знает, это гормоны, ничего больше, и сбросить напряжение с этим парнем не получится. И все-таки он снова открывает рот, перекатывает по зубам резинку.<br/>Может, удастся разозлить ботаника Саммерса настолько, чтобы хотя бы подраться.<br/>- Знаешь, - говорит он, крепко сжимая в руке очки, - ты меня возбуждаешь.<br/>Саммерс застывает, лицо его превращается в гипсовую маску.<br/>- В каком смысле? - спрашивает он негнущимся голосом.<br/>- Хочу тебя, придурка, - Логан пожимает плечами. Рассказывать о своих желаниях, как и обещал Завьер, неожиданно легко. Логан думает, что, может быть, профессор что-то сделал с его головой, но сейчас ему на это наплевать. В конце концов, он ведь пришел к Завьеру, чтобы тот помог ему с его проблемой, и если Завьер помог...<br/>Логан путается в своих мыслях и жалеет только напоследок, что Завьер не почистил заодно мозги Саммерсу.<br/>- Отдай очки, - требует Скотт.<br/>- Поцелуешь - отдам, - нагло обещает Логан.<br/>- Я тебе что, принцесса какая-нибудь? - рявкает Саммерс. - Что за дебильные шутки?!<br/>Он резко садится, но не рассчитывает расстояние и с размаху бьется лбом об открытую дверцу щитка на брюхе самолета, и вскрикивает, но глаз не открывает, и Логан с внезапным уважением понимает, какую для этого нужно иметь выдержку.<br/>- Ну вот, - говорит он севшим голосом. - Дурак, ну куда же ты...<br/>По лбу Саммерса течет кровь. Саммерс поднимает руку, ощупывает голову, морщится.<br/>- Черт, - жалуется он, - Логан, ну вот просил же тебя...<br/>- На, - Логан сует ему в руку очки. - Слушай, извини. Я не подумал...<br/>- Да ты никогда не думаешь, - перебивает Саммерс, но беззлобно, без желания обидеть, и Логан не обижается, только отодвигается в сторону, чтобы Саммерс мог выбраться из-под самолета.<br/>- Слушай, - зовет вдруг Саммерс, когда они оба уже стоят под крылом, - а зачем ты так пошутил? Ну, насчет поцелуя?..<br/>- А я не шутил, - Логан пожимает плечами. Сейчас, правда, он уже не в настроении домогаться Саммерса. Кровь, запекшаяся у того над бровью и на очках, как-то не располагает настаивать на своем.<br/>- А... ты еще хочешь? - спрашивает Саммерс уже совсем неуверенно. Предложение Логана было слишком внезапным и слишком несерьезно выглядело, но теперь, чем больше Скотт о нем думает, тем сильнее хочет попробовать.<br/>- Ага, - шепчет Логан, теряя как-то разом голос и всю свою решимость.<br/>Все-таки, им восемнадцать.<br/>Возможно, именно поэтому через несколько секунд они уже самозабвенно целуются.</p>
<p>Ороро накладывает Саммерсу четыре шва на разбитый лоб.<br/>- Как тебя угораздило? - любопытствует она.<br/>- Увлекся, - отвечает Саммерс.<br/>Логан ждет в коридоре и чувствует себя неловко, когда видит повязку на лбу Скотта.<br/>- Прости, - говорит он. - Больно?<br/>Он думает, что лучше бы он ударился. На нем бы зажило уже через пару минут, а Саммерс будет ходить со швами пару недель, и шрам, наверное, останется.<br/>- Нет, - врет Саммерс. Он знает, если скажет, что больно, Логан расстроится, а Саммерсу хочется раскрутить этот день по полной программе, не размениваясь на неприятные мелочи, о которых можно подумать завтра, и он врет так уверенно, что Логан ни секунды не сомневается и расплывается в ухмылке.<br/>- Здорово, - облегченно вздыхает Логан.<br/>Они замолкают оба на несколько секунд, а потом Саммерс видит, как Логан опускает глаза от его лица на грудь, а потом и еще ниже.<br/>- Это у тебя на меня стоит? - спрашивает Логан хрипло и тихо. - Или на Ороро?<br/>- Ну, ты дурак, - так же вполголоса отзывается Саммерс. - Пойдем в комнату.<br/>- А занятия? - Логан сам не понимает, отчего вдруг вспоминает про вторую, послеобеденную часть лекций.<br/>- А к черту занятия, - Саммерс сует руки в карманы брюк, и Логан вдруг думает, как круто ходить в таких штанах, потому что сжатые кулаки Саммерса почти касаются выпуклости под застежкой-молнией. Саммерс ухмыляется, видя смятение на лице Росомахи.<br/>- Пошли, Логан, - снова зовет он. - Третий раз не предложу.<br/>На этот раз Логан не ищет причин отказаться.</p>
<p>В комнате Саммерса светло до безобразия, на окне даже нет штор, но Саммерса это не смущает ничуть, и Логан только потом понимает, что для Скотта в комнате почти темно, ведь он видит все через красное стекло. Логану трудно раздеваться, он жмется к стене, но Саммерс все равно смотрит, и Логан рычит от желания и поспешно сдирает с себя джинсы, футболку и трусы, голый подходит к Саммерсу, сидящему на постели.<br/>- Охренеть, - чужим голосом говорит Саммерс, - вот это штука...<br/>Он вроде бы насмешлив, но вроде бы и нет, и Логан вздрагивает всем телом, когда Скотт берет его член в руку, уверенно и умело, и думает, что да, естественно, Саммерс же тоже дрочит, гормоны никто не отменял, даже если у тебя есть ген икс.<br/>- Нравится? - таким же тоном спрашивает Логан. Он сам не знает, чего хочет, но ему очень приятно чувствовать пальцы Саммерса, теплые и чуть подрагивающие, и он, не выдерживая, неосознанно толкается вперед, заставляя эти пальцы соскользнуть к основанию члена.<br/>Теперь ухмыляется Саммерс. Ему легко и спокойно, и даже пульсирующая боль в голове отошла на задний план, оставив после себя пустоту и невесомость; Саммерсу кажется, что он стал кем-то другим, и этот другой человек вовсе не обязан оставаться горделиво суровым и надменным и поддерживать самоконтроль.<br/>- Нравится, - Саммерс тянет гласные, наклоняется низко, почти касаясь члена губами, и чувствует, как снова вздрагивает Логан, кладет нерешительно руку ему на плечо. Саммерс думает не более секунды.<br/>- Если я у тебя отсосу, то ты снизу, - предлагает он, облизывая губы. На Логана он не смотрит, все равно Логан не увидит ничего, кроме бесстрастных металлических очков, и скорее, догадывается, чем слышит ответ.<br/>- Ага, - шепчет Логан. - Давай, а ты можешь, правда, можешь?..<br/>Саммерс молча берет в рот его член.</p>
<p>Логан снизу с неделю, затем Саммерс признает, что это несколько несправедливо, и соглашается поменяться местами. Логан смущен и оттого нежен, и Саммерс, раздвигая ноги и подмахивая, понимает, что так и должно быть, что вот теперь все правильно.<br/>С этого момента снизу преимущественно он.</p>
<p>Они скандалят постоянно, ругаются с удовольствием и со вкусом, обвиняя друг друга во всех возможных грехах и изобретая проблемы на ровном месте; они начинают соперничать в классе, соревнуются в спорте, а потом, вечерами, Логан учит Саммерса водить мотоцикл и до хрипоты орет, когда у него что-то не получается, а затем вдруг крепко целует в губы прямо на трассе, когда Саммерс, наконец, справляется с железным конем.<br/>Завьер иногда наблюдает за ними и улыбается.<br/>Он счастлив, когда счастливы его подопечные.</p>
<p>Но потом приходит Джин. Глаза у нее огромные и невероятно зеленые, Саммерс не помнит, когда они у нее в последний раз были такими; Джин хватает его за руку и просит:<br/>- Скотт, уезжай. Прямо сейчас. Вместе с Логаном.<br/>- Что случилось? - недоуменно хмурится Саммерс.<br/>- Пока - ничего, - Джин накручивает прядку волос на палец. - Но случится. Что-то плохое вот-вот случится, я чувствую. Именно с вами...<br/>Саммерс передает ее слова Логану, но Росомаха хмыкает и выпускает когти.<br/>- Ничего, - говорит он, оставляя только средний. - Справимся.<br/>И Саммерс хохочет и падает на кровать, увлекая Логана за собой.<br/>В восемнадцать лет не хочется верить в чужие плохие предчувствия.</p>
<p>Вот только Джин оказывается права.<br/>Гость представляется полковником Страйкером. Он привозит своего сына и несколько дней живет при школе. Он не нравится Саммерсу, но Логан сходит от него с ума, таскается за ним по пятам и буквально умоляет, чтобы Страйкер взял его в свое специальное подразделение.<br/>- Ты не понимаешь?.. - спрашивает он Саммерса, закусывает губу. - Для меня это единственный шанс служить в армии. Меня не возьмут никуда, как только найдут ген икс, а на него обязательно проверяют, прежде чем подписать контракт, и только он может меня принять! У него особые люди, он собирает таких же, как мы, мы нужны ему - только ему, Скотт, пойми меня, пожалуйста!..<br/>- Я понимаю, - печально говорит Саммерс. - Ты уедешь с ним?<br/>- Я хотел бы, - вздыхает Логан. - Если он согласится.<br/>- Но ты вернешься?.. - Саммерс проводит рукой по щеке Логана. - Ты вернешься ко мне?<br/>- Я вернусь, - Логан кладет ладонь на грудь напротив сердца. - Я клянусь, Скотт. Это же не на всю жизнь, и у меня есть преимущество - меня не могут убить, - он ухмыляется, а потом вдруг берет Саммерса за руки. - Но и ты мне пообещай, - просит он. - Пообещай, что ты меня не забудешь. Я должен знать, что ты меня ждешь.<br/>- Я обещаю, - у Скотта вдруг сжимается сердце от осознания беды, но он не подает вида, тем более, что Логан так и не научился разбирать выражение его лица под очками.<br/>В эту ночь они не спят вообще.<br/>Утром Логан уезжает со Страйкером.</p>
<p>Письма приходят ровно полгода, затем - тишина. Саммерс отправляет десяток посланий, но ни на одно не получает ответа, Саммерс пытается звонить, но отдел Страйкера засекречен, и никто не может и не хочет сказать ему, где искать полковника и его людей.<br/>В день рождения Логана Саммерс плачет, сидя на окне и вытирая слезы рукавом, но все же он упрямо ждет, он проверяет почту и всегда, если может, сам подходит к телефону. Над ним смеются, потом перестают и начинают жалеть.</p>
<p>А потом Саммерс понимает, что ждать бесполезно.<br/>Он приходит к Завьеру и молча садится на пол у его ног. Он ничего не говорит и ни о чем не просит, но губы его отчаянно сжаты, щеки ввалились, и профессор принимает решение из той же жалости, с которой относятся к Скотту дети.<br/>Он кладет руки ему на затылок, и Саммерс засыпает.<br/>- Прости меня, - шепчет Завьер. - Надеюсь, так будет лучше для вас обоих.<br/>Он легко, исподволь касается сознания всех учеников, и Логан исчезает из их памяти.</p>
<p>Единственное, что остается, это глухая тоска в груди Саммерса. Он не может найти ей объяснения, да и не пытается, списывает на гормоны.<br/>Ему девятнадцать.<br/>Через полгода не остается даже тоски.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>